1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gravity flow irrigation system employing flexible plastic tubing and to a method of installing the same.
2. Prior Art Relating to the Disclosure
Irrigation systems utilizing flexible conduit are known. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,143,351; 2,595,408 and Reissue No. 14,081.